


The Doctor's Hand

by JackHarknessLover



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackHarknessLover/pseuds/JackHarknessLover
Summary: My take on a scene that happens in episode two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of TorchwoodFest.

Jack held the doctor’s hand in his own.The hand felt cold to the touch completely void of life. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. The stupid girl had grabbed the jar that contained the hand and smashed it to the ground knowing it would distracted him so she could escape. It had worked of course. She had ran out of the hub sprinting at full force as he had run to the hand, picking it up and examining it hoping no damage had befallen it. 

He couldn’t describe what emotion he was feeling. Was it sadness that she had just so casually destroyed the jar or was it anger boiling up in him? How she could even think of doing such a thing? Both Jack thought, it was definitely a bit of both. 

He looked around him to see if any of his team were still there. They weren’t and Jack felt hot tears start to stream down his face. God the Doctor really had messed him up, Jack thought bitterly. He could be out there with his team hunting the girl down but instead here he was crying over a fucking hand that didn’t even belong to him. 

Jack wiped his nose with the back of his hand sniffling as he did so. Getting up he looked at the mess of broken glass around him. Ianto will have to clean that up later he thought. He smiled thinking about Ianto. If there was one thing he could always count on, it was Ianto to make him happy again. 

Walking over to his office he grabbed a spare jar from a cupboard (it was always handy to have a spare even if he thought he would never need one.) and placed the hand back inside while filling it up with liquid. He carried it over to where it had sat previously and placed it down. He patted the jar like he would a dog and gave it an affectionate smile and walked slightly away from it. 

Now that was done he wasn’t sure what to do. He activated his earpiece and spoke “Gwen are you there? What’s the situation?” There was no answer. He speculated that she must of turned hers off. 

Jack turned around trying to think of another way he could contact his people but instead what he found was Ianto. Jack felt stunned and he was sure Ianto could see as much written on his face. He had presumed he was alone. “How long have you been standing there Ianto?” he asked. 

“Long enough” Ianto replied.

Jack coughed, clearing his throat. He wanted to quickly change the subject. “”Have the others caught the girl yet?” 

Ianto nodded “Gwen’s bringing her in as we speak.” 

There was a moment of awkward silence and then Ianto spoke again “You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to but why does that hand mean so much to you?” 

Jack thought about telling him the truth but he just didn’t think Ianto was ready yet, didn't think Ianto had known him long enough to fully understand just why it did mean so much to him.

“Lets just say that it's my only way of contacting my doctor” he said cryptically, keeping it vague for a reason. 

Confusion spread across Ianto’s face and Jack wished more than ever that he could tell him the truth but it was best for Ianto if he didn’t know. 

Jack sighed as the circle door opened revealing Gwen and the girl beside her. “We did it” Owen said coming up behind them “To look at her you wouldn’t know she would be so bloody hard to catch.” He walked past them and into the rooms beyond. Gwen and the girl following hotly at his heels. 

From the corner of Jack’s eye he could see Ianto smiling at him and he smiled back. “Come on lets join the others.” He said and Ianto followed Jack quietly to the interrogation room.


End file.
